


Just Friends?

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: They we're getting closer to each other. Ann and Akira are left on the rooftop when Shiho leaves Shujin. What if something was tweaked a little in the lead up to their relationship forming? Would they still end up with one another? A What-If? Scenario for Persona 5.





	Just Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hi everyone! This is another story of my Persona 5 pairing. This time however, I wanted to create a scenario where the Rank 9 and 10 Social Link of Ann went a little differently. I don’t usually like changing things up in storylines because I prefer to fill in the blanks where the stories don’t. But I thought it would be fun to try something different for once. Hope you guys enjoy.

As the sun set on the rooftop of Shujin Academy, Shiho and Ann were holding each other in an embrace. Both of them were in tears. These were tears made from the fact that Shiho would be leaving the school. What comforted the two best friends was the fact that this was not the last time they’ll be seeing each other. Their unbreakable bond of friendship will ensure that the future will be filled with moments of them reuniting. This however does not make this moment any less sad. When they finally finished their goodbyes, only Akira and Ann were left on the rooftop. The two of them have been through quite a lot together. Both of them have supported each other through dangerous trials. Ann has found someone she can confide in aside from Shiho. She never expected that the new transfer student would be someone she’d be really close to.

“I need to be the number one model around.” said Ann “I made a promise with Shiho and there’s no turning back. I’m gonna study how to properly exercise, and even relearn how to walk the runway. I want to pick up on some other languages and cultures so i can start doing overseas events. Because, well..the only way I can help Shiho is to show her hard I’m working.”

Sensing the determination of Ann, Akira replies to reassure her that it’s possible. That he’ll be supporting her wherever her decisions may lead her. This is because Ann was special to him. He was truly in love with her. 

“I believe in you, Ann.” said Akira. It was a short reply but his tone and his face showed everything that needed to be said. 

“..Mm-hm! yeah!” If I can do that, Shiho…She’ll definitely…*sniff* Dammit, I told myself I wouldn’t cry…But it just…won’t stop…”

Akira senses that he should be careful with what he does next. He however instinctively decides to comfort her. He felt it was also time to show her what she meant to him.

“I guess…I’m alone again, huh…?” 

Akira could not hold on any longer after hearing those sad words, and moves forward to hold Ann in an embrace. Ann a bit surprised from the gesture, puts her arms on her sides. 

“You have me, Ann. You’re not alone. I promise to be there for you when you need me to be.” 

Akira pours out his heart in that embrace, and with these words. Ann herself feels the warmth from his movement, gesture and words. She recalls everything they’ve been through together. All the silly moments at the park, at the diner, side by side fighting shadows…there were countless moments of she and him enjoying, laughing and being happy with each other’s company. As all these emotions start swirling around her head, she automatically tries to say something in response…

“Akira…”

“…”

“Akira…”

“…”

“I Lo—-“

BAM! The door to the rooftop entrance opened to interrupt the special moment between this young man and woman. It was none other than their hot headed friend Ryuji innocently looking for them. He noticed Shiho heading home, and feeling that his friends might need some support, he came looking for them. The way he thought to lighten the mood would be to bring some goodies.

“Hey you guys! I got some snacks to munch on!” said Ryuji in a loud and jolly way. Ryuji then notices the two of them in a close embrace. There was a moment of silence with all three of them looking at each other. Feeling a bit awkward, he actually ignites the flame of embarrassment more by asking…

“Uhmm….Is there something going on here? Hehe…” said Ryuji in an awkward but smirky way. 

Akira and Ann felt like a bucket of ice water fell on both of them. Becoming really aware of their closeness between them, Ann pushes Akira away. “Lemme go!” says Ann. Both their faces are redder than tomatoes from what just happened. Ann being not sure what to say replies:

“Wait! It’s not what it looks like!” said Ann in a rushed voice. 

Ryuji however, feeling like he found something juicy to talk about pushes further. 

“Hah! You can’t hide anything from me you two! I had a feeling something was brewing!” 

Ann being desperate to get out of this embarrassing moment immediately shouts out without thinking.

“No! No way! Me and him! It would never happen! We’re…We’re just friends! Really good friends! Better than you!” said Ann in a loud and commanding voice. 

Ann felt like she got the message straight because Ryuji started to stop smirking. Wondering about the other person in this embarrassing situation, she looks to Akira to see what things he might say to alleviate the situation like always. However, what she didn’t expect was this look she’s never seen from Akira. It was a bit between a shocked and straight face. She wasn’t sure but she felt something was odd. He seemed like he was thinking. After what felt like an eternity but in reality just a few seconds, Akira changed his expression again. He replied to Ryuji in his normal calm voice.

“That’s right. She and I are just friends. Ann was feeling down about Shiho so I approached her to comfort her. Right Ann?”

Ann was a bit surprised with such a straight arrow answer but replies with a “Yeah. Thanks. After everything, he really did help make me feel better.” 

“Mhmm. That’s also why you came up here right Ryuji? With those snacks? To help cheer Ann up? You’re not alone Ann. You have us. The others too. We’re all here for you.”

Ryuji replies with a big “Yeah! Of course! We’re all together! We’re one big team. We’ve got your back!” 

Ann, starting to calm down after everything, thanks them both for being so kind. However, she had a feeling something was off. Something felt different. Her heart felt bothered. She couldn’t really tell now especially with Shiho leaving so she decides to enjoy the moment with her two friends. Akira on the one hand, while no one notices, sighs a little. 

 

The next day.

 

As Ann and Akira were going through classes. Ann realises something’s odd with her friend. During classes, they’d still converse and chat about studies, what to do for hunting shadows and such but there was this feeling that things weren’t quite the same as before. Ann hurriedly decides to confront Akira.

“Hey. Uhm. Is everything alright?”

“What do you mean, Ann? Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know…it’s just. Maybe it’s just me but you’re not really yourself today?”

Akira thinks for a moment and replies. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with me. I hope. Maybe it’s just been a long day. No worries Ann. Thanks for checking up on me though.” He gives Ann this nice smile he doesn’t show often.

Ann feeling satisfied with his answer for now, decides to put it off and possibly observe him for later. “Maybe it was just an off day today” she thought. However, she had this feeling in her heart that something was wrong. 

As she suspected, the next week felt different with him. He was there though to help her for all the work in school. He’d tutor her on some things and they’d talk about her part time job. She even started practicing some foreign languages. She was definitely excited to share it with him. He was all smiles and supportive. However, again and again, something felt off for her. Why wasn’t she content with their conversations? Akira was definitely her best friend now in school. She wanted to confide in him. But a feeling of unease was going on.

 

In Mementos.

 

It was another day after school. The Phantom Thieves decided to do some training before the next big heist. All seemed like normal. Everybody was killing it. Style and Power. Suave and Grace. The Phantom Thieves were a force to be reckoned with. The weaker shadows were cowering in fear. All in all. It was just a normal afternoon. 

Fox and Queen were finishing off some shadows on their rear when suddenly a huge squad of pixies appeared in the front of their path. Panther, Mona and Skull were busy dealing with some Sandmen, Jack-o-Lanterns and a Jack Frost. All who was left was their great leader, Joker. Everybody felt it would be no problem for him. Arsene, his persona was strong against pixies. It didn’t matter if there were 5 or 10 pixies. He would just finish them all by himself. They had their complete trust in him. Then came the shock for them all. Their leader, like usual did his trademark smooth entrance and summoned his persona. But nothing appeared. A faint hint of power came out. But no result. Shocked by this outcome. Joker pulls out his gun to shoot the pixies only to realise he’s used up his bullets. The pixies, noticing an opening, swarm and slam into the phantom thief. 

“GAH” a scream of pain is heard by everyone. Joker is lying on the ground, and they can see that he’s knocked out. He’s no longer in his phantom uniform. 

“Joker!” Everyone rushes in. They finish off their shadows and deal with the pixies.

“Pooof” Just like that they’re gone. As they huddle around their friend. They check him.

“He’s breathing.” says Fox.

“Mona! Quick! We have to get out of here right now!” said Queen.

“No problem. Come on Joker. Don’t be like this!” said Mona who transforms into his vehicle form.

“Joker! Joker!..Akira! What happened?!” says Ann in a really worried voice. What happened to their leader?

 

-One hour later in the safety of the Leblanc attic

 

Akira finally wakes up on his bed. Everyone sighs in relief. 

“Bro. What happened? Why weren’t you able to summon your persona?” said Ryuji. 

Akira, unsure of what to say, stays quiet first.

“I’m…I’m not sure. I tried doing what I always do. But. Today, I felt weak all of a sudden.”

Ann, really worried about the situation mentions this. “You haven’t really been yourself recently. Maybe you caught something? I think some bed rest should be good. Sleep, Akira.” 

“That’s right. What’s best right now is bed rest. And I think we can all agree that we should halt visiting Mementos till our leader gets back into shape. Hopefully whatever happened today isn’t a common occurrence.” said Makoto.

Everybody agreeing with the situation, decides to let Akira relax at home. Ann however, is more anxious than ever. It seems like whatever Akira has is getting worse. She won’t lose another friend.

 

3 days later

 

Ann and Akira have just finished classes. She receives a message from her job saying she has a photoshoot at Seaside Park by the ferris wheel. Feeling like this is her chance to figure out what’s up with Akira, and possibly make him feel better by bringing him somewhere new for a change of pace, she invites him. Ann also wanted him to be there because he was the one who supported her and gave her the confidence to do these photoshoots with all her heart. Thankfully, Akira agrees. 

“Of course. I’ll support you 100%.” 

“Thanks Akira! Let’s get going!”

As they arrive, they overhear the acts Mika has pulled by manipulating schedules of the other models. Ann and Mika discuss and argue but in the end, Ann however, who is more than confident with herself than ever isn’t phased by her actions. In fact, she replies that even with her tricks, Ann will definitely be on top of the modelling world. What forms next is a true rivalry where Mika decides to take up Ann’s challenge without any tricks but through pure modelling skill. 

The photoshoot takes place and Ann does spectacularly. Akira sees than Ann has full confidence with herself. He looks over her with contentment. Ann does her best and sees him in her peripheral vision. He seems happy but still has this different expression. She doesn’t get distracted and continues to commit her all. Her eyes however look upon the ferris wheel in the background. She wonders if it’s possible. Would Akira be interested to ride with her? Ann immediately removes these thoughts from her head. “Of course not!” she says internally. “That would imply that we were…dating? A couple? or something like that.” As the photographers announce that they would be having a short break, Ann approaches Akira about the shoot. 

“Man this is so fun! Today has been really great so far!” So…how was I?”  
“You really gave it your all, Ann. You looked incredible.” 

Feeling a bit extra happy from that compliment. Ann giggles a little.

“Well yeah! I had to work extra hard with you watching, Akira!”

Once again. Her mouth moved before she really thought what to say. She felt embarrassed all over again just like on the rooftop. However, it was just the two of them, and she liked this feeling of closeness between she and him. What she said was the truth. Wanting to know how the boy would react, she looked at Akira, only to see that same straight face she’s been saying these last few days. He added a bit of a nice smirk for her. Ann was kind of…disappointed. But why? She kept thinking to herself. Ann continues though, wanting to say what’s on her mind.

“I know I said I want to be the number one model, but I’m OK with that not happening just yet. For now, I just want to keep improving one step at a time. That someday down the line, I’ll be able to look at myself with pride. Hopefully people will see that confidence, and draw strength from it.”

Ann pauses for a moment before continuing on. These words and thoughts were important. 

“I’m gonna be a ray of light for the people of this planet…Just like you and Shiho are for me…

Ann lays her heart out through these words. Akira and Shiho have become irreplaceable people and she wanted him to know this. Through his help, she was brought out from that terrible dark place which held her. Akira was…important to her. Ann was going through these thoughts and her heart was beating faster. She’s once again thinking to herself “Could it be? Do I have feelings for…?” 

“You can do it, Ann.” said Akira in his calm and warm voice. 

Ann snaps back to the conversation before she can think on it further. 

“Yeah…you’re right. Thanks, Akira!”

Not wanting to end the conversation. Ann goes on and says:

“Akira, you’re…my light.” 

Her heart beats more intensely. She’s wondering if her face is starting to get red. When she looks at Akira, she’s a bit surprised. For the first time, his face was…normal. Normal in the sense that he no longer had that gloom surrounding him. He was actually smiling. In fact, his face was kind of red. It was easy to tell that he was happy to hear that from her. It eased her heart knowing this.

“All right, break time’s over Ann-chan, you’re gonna be the main focus for this session!” said one of the photographers. 

“Oh. Got it!”

Feeling like she didn’t want this day to end, Ann boldly asks Akira to hang out after.

“Hey, let’s hang out a little more once the shoot ends. OK?”

This however doesn’t go as she planned, she thought Akira would immediately say yes. However, what she got was the face with a bit of gloom in it again. He smiled and nodded his head. Ann once again concerned, goes back to the shoot. After about 15 minutes, she heads back to Akira, only for him to say:

“Ann…I’m sorry, I just remembered I have to do some things back at Le Blanc. I have to get some supplies as well for the team. I’m sorry but I have to go. You enjoy now, alright? It’s really beautiful here.”

Ann, was sad to hear that. She was really looking forward to hanging out more with Akira.

“Ohh…okay. I understand. You take care now Akira.”

As Akira heads out, Ann feels a bit lonely. “What is going on with me? Why is my heart a mess? Why is Akira so different now?” These thoughts swirled in her head. This stopped however when Mika approaches.

“Hey, Ann. Hmm? Where’d your boyfriend go?”

Ann a bit shocked with her question, immediately replies.

“Whaaat? Bo-boyfriend? You mean…Akira? No no! We’re just good friends! Hehe. He…had some work to do?”

“Really? He’s not your boyfriend? Haha. You guys looked like a couple to me. I could tell right away that you were close or possibly…ehem…more. I could see it in his eyes too. That boy looked like he was really into you. Meh. I’m just a 3rd party. You do your way. Anyway, see you during the next shoot. I’m going for the top!” said Mika in her serious tone. 

As Mika walks aways, she gives Ann one final look and says: “Such a shame though. He was cute too. Somebody might swoop in and steal him from you if you guys aren’t dating.” 

“But—but…We’re not…like that.” Ann says.

Ann realizes she’s having a hard time saying it this time. She’s a bit shocked from the comment her rival said about she and Akira. Did she really look like a couple with him? Why was she kind of happy and yet sad at the same time? What was she saying? Akira was just a friend? Why would he be interested in being more than just that? 

The sun slowly sets, and she notices that clouds are beginning to form in the sky. It was going to rain. Ann rushes back home. As soon as she arrives, rain begins to drop. Ann is still contemplating about what happened today. What happened between the two of them? She thought today, she would be able to resolve the matter with Akira, and this uneasiness she feels between them. She still hasn’t solved why Akira wasn’t able to summon his persona as well.

Ann decides to call the other person who she can completely confide in. Shiho. 

“Hello?” 

“Shiho! How are you?”

“Hi Ann. It’s been a while since we last talked. I’m doing great. I’m slowly adjusting over here. Mom and Dad have been really helpful. What’s up?”

“Oh, just…checking up on you…and possibly asking for advice.”

“Advice? Advice for what?”

“It’s about…Akira.”

“Akira? As in “super reliable” Akira? What happened? Did he do something funny again?”

“No! No. It’s just recently, he’s not been himself recently. He keeps denying it. I’m just concerned that’s all. He’s not opening up to me. I’m worried…that I’ll fail another friend.”

Ann admits that she’s afraid she won’t be able to help someone dear to her in time, like what happened to Shiho. 

“Ann…”

“That’s why I’m moving as fast as I can to help him out.”

There was a quick silence between the two of them. Shiho finally breaks the silence.

“When do you think it started? Is there a problem in school? What do you think could possibly be bothering him?” 

Ann contemplates. She recalls when it first started. That day on the rooftop. She mentions this to Shiho and explains what happened between them. She tries to remove that detail of the hug which happened between them but Shiho could tell right away, Ann was hiding something.

“Ann…Come on. You can tell me. What really happened?”

Ann was busted. Feeling that she can’t hide anything from Shiho anymore, decides to tell her how Akira comforted her with their embrace. She mentions It was also interrupted by a foolish Ryuji. 

“Yeah…that happened. It was kind of awkward…I had to really lay it on Ryuji and deny loudly the possibility that Akira and I would ever get together. Haha. We’re just good friends.”

Shiho however on the other line of the phone was a bit quiet. Finally, she made a quiet giggle.

“Oh poor Akira.”

“What. What do you mean, Shiho? said Ann in a confused tone.

“Ann. I’ll be a bit honest and help you out right now…When you called up and mentioned Akira, I actually thought you were going to say you confessed to him or that you guys were dating. Haha.” 

Ann once again was delivered another blow. Shiho too?! 

“Wha-what? Why would you say that, Shiho?” said Ann in a stuttered voice.

“Hehe. Oh Ann. You’re my best friend. From what I could tell, you seem to be quite interested in him. When we were at the hospital catching up. Akira would be brought up on the topics. Right? The ever so reliable Akira? He’s always helping you out. You were enjoying and doing everything together. Even those so called “strength of heart” training exercises. I found those so silly. But they were so you. I couldn’t help but laugh at the thought. Akira must have had a handful with you. Haha.”

Shiho sounded really happy talking about Akira and her. It kind of relieved her but it still didn’t take away the shock of this revelation. Her friend too thought Akira and her were an item. 

“But that was impossible…there was no way he would ever like someone like me.” Ann says to herself internally. 

This is when she realizes. Why did she even care if Akira liked her that way? Why did her heart beat so loudly with him? She recalls everything up to that moment. Every moment once again with him. Every happy moment. 

She loved him. 

Ann realizes her mistake that day on the rooftop. She would want nothing more then to be with him always instead of vehemently denying it. 

“But…Shiho. That’s…maybe I do…have….feelings for him. said Ann with long pauses in between. 

“I knew it. Haha.” said Shiho in a happy tone.

“Why not go tell him? He means that much to you right?” 

“But Shiho. That’s crazy. Why drop this bombshell on him? That still doesn’t solve why he’s been so down lately?”

Shiho on the other line once again stays silent for a moment…followed by a sigh.

“Ann. If you truly care for him, maybe opening your heart to him might make him…open his heart to you. You guys are close. He’s always been there for you, right? Why not show that you’ll always be there for him? Like you are with me?” said Shiho in a loving tone. 

“What if I confess my feelings…and he doesn’t accept them?” 

“You’ll never know till you try. What’s important is that you be honest with yourself.”

Ann feeling a new resolve, decides to go for it. 

“Thanks Shiho. I really needed that wake-up call. Love you. Talk to you soon.”

As they both hang up. Shiho on the other line, looks outside her window.

“Good luck, you two.” Shiho giggles again a little about her two friends. This might be the push they needed. 

As Ann runs outside her home with her umbrella, she recalls everything between she and him. Every single moment. She analyzes. She loved everything about him. His kind nature. His warm affectionate smile. His dorky glasses. His messy hair. His charm. How he made her feel. She loved everything. Being crazy right now. She jumps onto a train to meet up with him at LeBlanc. 

Could it be that he feels the same way? Ann finally thinking over what’s happened since the rooftop.  
“That could be it.”

She’s putting everything on the line and hoping for the best outcome.

“I have to save him from whatever it may be putting him down. If it’s what I think it is, then it really is all my fault. I hope I’m right.” 

 

At LeBlanc.

 

It was still early in the evening. However the rain was pouring like crazy. There weren't anymore customers. Morgana was out doing his own cat thing. It was just him and Boss Sojiro. 

“Oh boy. Look at that rain. Well. I guess we’re not expecting anybody else this evening. We can close up shop early today. I’ll head back home first to get some things. I’ll be back in half an hour.” said Sojiro.

Akira begins to start cleaning up. Ever since that day on the rooftop, Akira has been hurting. He promised Ann that he’d always be there for her but finding out that she didn’t feel that way about him really pierced his heart. 

“Me and him. It would never happen.” said Akira to himself. He keeps replaying the words Ann said that day. 

“We’re just friends….”

He’s keeping it within himself. He’s doing his best to be the same with her but Ann being more perceptive than she lets on, notices something different. It’s also probably why he can’t summon his persona right now. His heart is in shambles. 

As he was cleaning up and washing the dishes, he hears a banging on the door of LeBlanc. 

“Sojiro must have left his keys again.” said Akira.

What surprised him was on the other side of the door was not a wise looking man but a beautiful young girl who happened to be drenched in the rain. It was Ann.

“Ann? What are you…Why are you so wet?!” said Akira in a worried tone.

He drags her inside but she’s still so quiet. Looking at her side, he could see an umbrella but it appears to be broken.

“It broke on the way here. Couldn’t go back. I won’t go back.” said Ann in a quiet voice. She was looking down so Akira couldn’t really see her face. 

“Ann. What’s wrong? Is everything alright? What happened?” said Akira. Worried that the love of his life was in a crisis, his mind was going in overdrive trying to figure out what happened.

What happens next surprises him. She hugs him in a full embrace. Her face is pressed against his chest. Akira, unsure of what to do, jolts a little. Why was she holding onto him? I thought she didn’t like doing this.

“Akira. You’re my best friend. You mean so much to me. You saved me. In more ways than one. Can you please be open with me? I’m…putting everything out with this.”

Ann finally looks up to him. There was still rain inside the store. Tears were flowing down her eyes. 

“Whatever it may be causing you to be this way, it doesn’t matter. Know that I’ll be here for you, Akira. I’ve been thinking over and I’m guessing that the reason why your persona isn’t coming out is because your heart is hurting. Why is that? What’s causing this?!” said Ann in a strained and sad voice.

Akira is a little surprised. Ann noticed it right away among her friends. At first, he thought among his friends, he can read people’s emotions the easiest. It seems that Ann can read her now as well. 

“I’m not going to let you keep getting hurt. I want you to be open with me. I want you to tell me everything. But it’s only…fair… that I do the same. Because we’re best friends…No…”

Ann keeps quiet for a moment. Finally…she takes a deep breath and releases what’s within her this whole time.

“I love you, Akira. Yeah. I said it! I meant it too! I really love you! Like REALLY really.” 

Akira is so dumbfounded from what was happening. He doesn’t know what to say. Ann just said he loved her. The girl of his dreams said she loved him.

“That is why, whatever it may be that’s hurting you, you’ll know that I’ll support you always because my heart is in full gear to make sure you’re alright. I hate it when you’re unhappy. I hate it when it looks like you’re in pain.

“So…Please…Just tell me what’s going on with you? I can’t LOSE you. You mean the world to me, Akira.”

Akira finally processing everything that’s happening decides to move. He smiles from the bottom of his heart, and holds Ann in a tight embrace as well. Both of them shudder for a quick moment but they both get comfortable with each other’s embrace.

“Ann. Thank you so much. I’m fine. Trust me. The truth is. I love you. I love you too. SO SO MUCH. Ann, you are the world to me. It makes me so happy to hear that you…feel…the same way. But…I thought…what you said on the rooftop…”

“So. I was right. It was that.” says Ann.

“I really was a stupid girl for not realising it sooner. Even back then during those exercises, when you said you loved me back then. My heart was racing. I didn’t realise that you were actually being serious. It’s not true at all, Akira. What I said that day on the rooftop. I was just so embarrassed. In fact, I think I would have said I loved you sooner if it wasn’t for Ryuji.” 

Ann and Akira were laughing at their friend again. 

“I want nothing more than to be with you forever, Akira. Please forgive me for hurting you.” 

Akira looks her in the eyes and speaks to her from the bottom of his heart.

“Yes. Yes. I want to be by your side forever.”

Ann and Akira were both not letting go of their embrace. One was drenched in rain, while the other was still full of food spills from the coffee and curry. It didn’t matter to them. Both were concentrating on each other. Ann realises that Akira is a lot more handsome than she recalls. Akira’s heart is beating like crazy because Ann’s beautiful face is inches away from his. Slowly the two of them lean in and…

“RING RING!”…Akira’s phone breaks the silence between them. He checks and sees it’s Ryuji. He’s asking if he wants to hang out the next day. 

“Going somewhere new might make you feel better bro! Come on” said Ryuji in his text.

Akira and Ann once again sighed at their mutual friend. Ryuji can really have bad timing. They’re not mad though. They both know he cares. That’s why he invited him in the first place. Akira tosses his phone at an empty booth. Akira and Ann lean in again and they finish with a kiss which was long overdue. They felt each other’s sweet embrace, and soft lips. It was like magic. They both were lost in each other. After what felt like an eternity, they let go. They felt a bit sad from the separation, but all that was left were smiles between the two of them. Both were laughing and smiling about the whole situation.

The door to LeBlanc opens and Sojiro comes in to see the newly formed couple in their embrace. They were still embarrassed but they weren’t letting go. 

“Well, well. Would you look at that.” says Sojiro with a nice big smile.

“I had a feeling you two would end up together. Ever since that day your friends made that first visit here, I could tell she was special.” Sojiro then gives a wink.

Both Akira and Ann were blushing from that sudden declaration. 

“I did tell you she was a nice girl, right? Anyway. Kid. What are you doing? Is that anyway to treat your lady? She’s soaking wet! Get her a towel!” 

Sojiro was laughing a little at the two of them. 

Ann and Akira finally separate. They look at each other in agreement. Akira heads upstairs to get a towel for Ann.

“Come back down quickly. You two can have a coffee on the house. So what was your full name again?” said Sojiro.

“Ann. Ann Takamaki. Thanks for the coffee.” 

Ann sits by the counter and tries to fix herself up a little. Akira comes down just in time and hands over a fresh towel for Ann to use. Sojiro gestures Akira to sit beside Ann, and that he’ll do the remaining cleaning. Two fresh cups of coffee were presented to them. A short conversation happens between the three of them. They were enjoying when finally Sojiro finishes cleaning up and says he has to get back.

“Well. That’s it for today. I gotta head back home. Kid. You take care of her alright. You’re lucky to find someone like her. Don’t let go. Haha. Bring her home soon before the trains close.”

“Yes sir.” 

As they were left behind in the store, Ann and Akira were just looking at each other, and enjoying each other’s company. Underneath the counter however, both of them were holding each other’s hands playfully. 

“Hey…I really wanted to ride the ferris wheel with you, Akira. Can we do that soon?”

“I would love to. How about tomorrow?” 

“Sounds perfect.”

Both of them were looking forward to what comes next.


End file.
